The present invention relates to adjustable fittings in general, and more particularly to a height-adjustment fitting for an article of furniture including at least two separate parts.
There are already known various constructions of height-adjustment fittings of the above type, among them such which include a guiding sleeve connected to one of the separate furniture parts and a carrier post secured to the other furniture part and partially received in the guiding sleeve for sliding therein, as well as an arresting arrangement which arrests the carrier post in any one of a multitude of positions thereof relative to the guiding sleeve. However, experience with such known arrangements or fittings has shown that, despite their complexity, they are often if not always rather unsightly, especially since the arresting arrangements are visible at the exterior. This, of course, significantly detracts from the esthetic appeal of a furniture article employing such an adjustment fitting.